


Um Coração Travesso

by MikaVolkov



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Bullying, Comedy, Drama, HaruSuzu, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, MasaRan, RanMasa, Slice of Life, TakuRan, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaVolkov/pseuds/MikaVolkov
Summary: Kariya Masaki não tem certeza do que sente por seu veterano, Kirino Ranmaru. Sente ciúmes, pratica brincadeiras de mau gosto... Há quem diga que é uma paixão distorcida. Mas se ele chegar a um certo limite, será que o ódio domina até mesmo o paciente Ranmaru? Ou Masaki vai saber como lidar com esse amor antes?





	1. A Breve História do Caçador

**Author's Note:**

> Essa já é uma história bem mais forte que as outras... Crianças e adolescentes não conseguem se expressar direito quando estão gostando de alguém... E esse é o caso de Masaki. Mas suas traquinagens podem chegar a um nível perigoso... Mas antes de mais nada, vamos a uma pequena introdução.
> 
> Espero que gostem.

Kariya Masaki entrou na escola Raimon e no seu clube de futebol sem muitas expectativas. Todos eram amigáveis e simpáticos com ele. Masaki levava tudo muito bem, sorrindo e conversando pacificamente com todos.

Mas não era assim que ele realmente era por dentro. Na realidade, Kariya tinha problemas para confiar nas pessoas desde que foi levado para o orfanato pelo seu próprio pai, que tinha recebido um golpe e declarado falência, não podendo mais sustentar o próprio filho. Aquilo deixou o garoto com uma imensa ferida por dentro, sentindo-se traído. E durante dois anos, procurou evitar as outras crianças. Quando não dava para evitar, fingia simpatia e forçava um sorriso, que funcionavam imensamente bem. Só que por conta de tudo isso, ele também sabia enganar e ser cruel com os outros. Ou meramente pregar peças para se divertir ás custas das outras crianças.

Assim era o verdadeiro Kariya, uma raposinha astuta,que enganava a todos muito bem, mostrando sua personalidade doce de cãozinho. Claro que no seu íntimo, não era maldoso. Era uma espécie de defesa. Não queria que o machucassem outra vez.

Porém com o tempo, Tenma e seus outros parceiros de futebol o ajudaram a recobrar a confiança no próximo e lhe ensinaram como o companheirismo é importante. Para Kariya, era uma excelente mudança. No entanto,ainda gostava muito de pregar peças em seus amigos, mas nada de grave .Especialmente nos mais inocentes, como Kageyama Hikaru. Masaki conseguiu que ele se batesse lindamente na trave da goleira dando-lhe um conselho errôneo certa vez e morreu de tanto rir. Apesar disso,os dois garotos se tornaram bem chegados.

Mas tinha uma pessoa em particular... O primeiro que lhe chamou a atenção... A sua primeira vítima na Raimon... E a pessoa que primeiro descobriu a verdadeira natureza de Kariya... Uma pessoa que o irritava, mas que depois começou a fasciná-lo de certo modo.

Kirino Ranmaru.

Masaki conseguiu fazer que o mais velho se passasse por vilão em algumas ocasiões. Dizia que ele o machucava e que falava mal dos outros colegas. Mas apesar de tudo isso, foi justamente em uma importante partida de futebol que Kirino e Kariya se uniram e começaram a se entender. A partir daí, Masaki começou a desenvolver um tipo de respeito por seu veterano. Os dois trabalhavam juntos constantemente no campo. Quando o capitão Shindou Takuto precisou fazer uma operação na perna ás pressas, Kariya observou Ranmaru. Não estava só preocupado com Shindou, mas também com o próprio Kirino.

Talvez.... Tenha sentido empatia por Kirino e nem se deu conta.

Após a vitória no campeonato Holy Road, tudo seguiu tranquilamente. Kariya estava mais feliz.. Hitomiko, sua tutora, podia ver isso claramente. Ele não precisava mais ficar fingindo. Podia ser ele mesmo e até fazer suas traquinagens sem problemas, desde que não passasse dos limites, lógico.

Mas apesar de estar se dando bem melhor com Kirino, ele ainda era o seu alvo favorito para suas pequenas brincadeiras e piadinhas. O que irritava o veterano volta e meia, mas ele sabia conviver com isso, agora que viu como Masaki estava diferente.

Só que... E se Kariya estivesse admirando Kirino cada vez mais?


	2. Travessuras da Raposa Esverdeada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kariya e suas zoeiras, contadas por ele mesmo.

E aí, meu nome é Masaki. Tenho treze anos e estou na sétima série. As coisas que eu gosto são futebol,  morangos e de algumas idols. Q-que... Qual o problema? Elas são lindas e talentosas!

Mas acontece que eu fico entediado muito fácil, sabe... Quando entrei pra escola Raimon, já achei que ia ficar chateado. Todo mundo tão certinho, amigável, gentil... Hunf,que graça tem? Quero "brincar"... Precisava achar alguém pra ser meu novo "brinquedo".

Isso, comigo é assim. Ninguém brinca comigo. _Eu_ brinco com os outros. Porque são todos bonzinhos, inocentes... E isso me irrita _muito_. Eu sei que não é uma coisa lá muito verdadeira... Aí parece que encontrei a pessoa perfeita ... Kirino Ranmaru-senpai, um zagueiro... _Ninguém_ fica me dizendo o que fazer, especialmente um senpai que parece um baita travesti, pois nunca vi garoto usar maria-chiquinha! _Que coisa mais boiola!_ E esse jeito tão calmo, tão equilibrado... Não consigo resistir! Quero "brincar"! _E até quebrar!_

E fiz assim no primeiro dia... Joguei a culpa nele, me fiz de machucado, fiz aquele senpai balofo ficar brabo com ele... E foi demais! _Adorei_ ver aquela carinha de menininha braba! Ui, que medo! Ele quase me bateu! Mas o capitão não deixou... Ahaha! Que tosco!

E no outro dia foi melhor ainda! Dei um pisão no pé dele, atrapalhei o chute, o derrubei. _Que cara irritada, pê da vida que ele fez!_ Ainda me fiz de vítima, aquele típico "Foi sem querer querendo" e funcionou perfeitamente. O único que viu que foi de propósito foi o próprio Kirino-senpai... Ah, cara! Foi bom pra cacete! Adoro aquela cara frustrada!

Chegou uma hora que tivemos de jogar pra valer. Hnf, facinho... E ele continuava um chato de galocha. Eu tava detonando todo mundo e sendo muito elogiado pelo resto do time.E a melhor parte... Foi quando o treinador mandou aquela biba pro banco! Eu queria rir _muito mesmo!_ Eu ainda tava acusando o senpai de ser do Quinto Setor, já que ele falou o mesmo de mim... Ah, é! Eu enrolei ele dizendo que eu mesmo era um espião de lá e o babaca acreditou, mas virei o jogo bonito, fazendo ele cair que nem um pato.

Só que de repente, ficou mais difícil de me concentrar no jogo. Foi quando o treinador deixou ele voltar para o campo... E ainda por cima me fez trabalhar em equipe com aquele cabelo de algodão-doce, que a essa altura percebeu que eu estava mentindo sobre ser do Quinto Setor. Ok, fingi que estava tudo bem, trabalhei com ele e vencemos a partida... E no final, Kirino-senpai sorria pra mim, dizendo _"Você não é tão mau quando diz ser, não é?"..._ Ah, como eu fiquei _puto!_ Não sou tão mau, é? _Pois você vai ver do que eu sou capaz!_

Quando voltamos, meu primeiro plano foi bem simples... Trocar seu energético por puro vinagre! Assim, depois do treino...

_"PFFFFTTTT!!! O... O QUE É ISSO!!! O QUE HOUVE COM MEU ENERGÉTICO?" -_ E fez uma cara de nojo _incrível!_ E como cereja do bolo, cuspiu tudo no quatro-olhos do Hayami-senpai! Que mico ele pagou, eu tava quase me contorcendo de rir num canto! Aaah, mas não era o bastante pra mim, não mesmo.

Meu segundo plano partiu de uma oportunidade perfeita no próprio corredor da escola... Estavam consertando um buraco no piso do segundo andar e obviamente, o zelador colocou uma placa pra que os alunos tomassem cuidado... Maaaas... Eu tirei a placa e camuflei muito bem o buraco pouco antes do Kirino-senpai sair da sala... Com ajuda da minha técnica Hunter´s Net, fiz com que ele tropeçasse de longe e caísse justamente na armadilha! Bingo!

_"AAAAH!!! MEU PÉ AFUNDOU NO CHÃO! SHINDOU, ME TIRA DAQUI!"_ \- Oh, céus! Eu não me aguentei! Tive que correr pra baixo das escadas pra rir! Eles simplesmente não conseguiam tirar ele dali! _Genial!_ Eu quero _mais!_

E surgiu uma terceira oportunidade! A biba tava vindo carregada de livros, mal via o chão! Foi só colocar um pé na frente, eeee... Despencou tudinho! Tanto ele como os livros! Dessa vez ele viu que fui eu e ficou muito, muito irritado! Não fosse um professor passando, talvez eu tivesse que ter dado uma corrida. Então fiz doce...

_"Ah, professor! Eu vim ajudar o Kirino-senpai... Olha só, ele até bateu a cara!"_ \- Eu, sendo um anjo de candura.

_"Ah, muito bem, Kariya-kun! Kirino-kun, tome mais cuidado, sim?"_

O maria-chiquinha só olhou pro professor e fez que sim... E eu saí na miúda... Mas ainda pude ver a cara puta da vida dele! E no dia seguinte, meu quarto plano foi super simples... O velho truque do balde de água em cima da porta encostada. Infelizmente, o balde derramou todo no Kurama-senpai... Ah, faltou pouquinho para molhar o florzinha-senpai... Booooo... Tinha que pensar em uma coisa muito melhor.

Foi ao ver um belo bolo de morango na aula de economia doméstica das meninas que tive uma epi... Epi... Ah, uma ideia brilhante! Esperei elas saírem, peguei o bolo... Mas óbvio, não ia estragar aquela delícia toda e guardei um pedaço pra mim. Enfim, na hora do almoço, esperei bem na esquina do corredor que dava na escada para o primeiro andar... Esperei os outros passarem, direitinho... E assim que ele passou, _SPLESH!_ Taquei aquele pedação de bolo com _tudo_ na cara do Kirino-senpai! E le ficou paralisado... Os outros ou arregalavam os olhos ou riam! Eu não conseguia aguentar mais, soltei uma gargalhada daquelas e ainda zombei...

_"Ahahahaha! Senpai, essa sua nova maquiagem é da hora, vai pegar todos os caras da escola!"_

_"Kariya..... KARIYAAAAA........ Eu estava sendo tolerante..... MAS AGORA......."_

É, eu teria me ferrado... Se as meninas não aparecessem imediatamente, muito frustradas, perguntando porque o senpai fez aquilo com o bolo que elas tiveram tanto trabalho pra fazer. Ele tentou dizer que fui eu, mas elas acharam que _ele simplesmente tava pegando no meu pé como "sempre"._ É claro que aproveitei pra me mandar, sorrindo que nem doido!

 

Ai, como eu adoro ver aqueles olhos azuis furiosos. Adoro aquele brilho que parece um mar durante uma tempestade.

 

Outro dia só coloquei umas baratinhas e uns besourinhos básicos no armário de sapatos dele. Deu um gritinho, que gay! E aquela cara... Como me deixa arrepiado ver essa carinha bonita franzida. Hihihi...Então alguém chegou perto dele. Shindou-senpai, só pra variar... Blé, aqueles dois são tão amigos que me dá vontade de vomitar. Não conseguia ouvir direito o que eles conversavam, mas ambos começaram a sorrir... E aquela carinha bonita, de cabelos rosados e olhos azuis.... Sorrindo sincero....... Eu... Eu...

_Não gosto disso!_ _Não gosto mesmo!_ Me dá muita raiva! Eu _não quero_ que ele faça meu "brinquedo" sorrir, esse capitão chorão! _Não quero! ......._ E-eu... Odeio isso... Uuh... M-me dá um aperto no peito... Eu não entendo o porque.

Enfim... Um pouco depois disso, Shindou-senpai teve que ir pro hospital imediatamente, justo depois de vencermos a semifinal da Holy Road. Ok, eu fiquei um pouco preocupado, admito. Afinal,eu já... Estava de coração mais mole, mais “amigo”dos outros. O Tenma-kun entrou em desespero, até. Chorou e gritou, implorando pro médico fazer alguma coisa. Seu bobo, não é assim que funciona com ferimentos sérios. Mas eu olhei pros olhos azuis daquela carinha de menina do Kirino-senpai. Estavam opacos... Vazios... Marejados. Aquela angústia transbordava deles, mas ele fazia força para que nada saísse. Outro bobo.

Todos foram saindo da sala de espera aos poucos e decidi pegar um suco no corredor ali perto e voltei. Pra minha surpresa, lá estava meu senpai de cabelos rosados e carinha meiga, chorando. Os soluços eram abafados e ele tentava esconder o rosto. Eu só fiquei parado, olhando e sem saber o que fazer. Eu não ia pra frente nem pra trás e nem abri o suco.

Quando ele levantou o rosto, eu senti uma coisa esquisita no peito, uma dor estranha que estava me incomodando. Eu não gostei de ver aqueles olhos claros tão tristes...Ele olhou para mim e aí sim, fez aquela cara braba de sempre, como se tivesse me perguntando se eu não ia rir. Claro que não ia .É, eu gosto de ver aqueles olhos irritados, mas não chorosos daquele jeito. Na verdade, eu sentia meu coração apertado... Só deixei o suco fechado ali perto e fui embora.

Pelo mês seguinte, eu não consegui fazer brincadeiras com o senpai. Sei lá,eu não tinha coragem, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, pois ele parecia tão frágil e melancólico que não poderia ter graça alguma. E cada vez que eu o via, meu peito doía. Acabei cooperando mais com ele nos jogos também, diziam que fazíamos uma boa dupla de defesa. Ele só me olhava com os olhos de água-marinha e sorria quando dava tudo certo. Isso me fazia sentir mais esquisito ainda, pois tinha vezes que eu sorria de volta, mesmo sem querer.

E finalmente o Shindou-senpai voltou. Kirino-senpai sorriu de verdade uma vez mais e eu me senti aliviado. Mas a sensação esquisita continuava, não era como quando o senpai estava triste, era algo diferente... Como o dia que o vi conversando e sorrindo com o Shindou-senpai... Bah! Ignorei a sensação e comecei a planejar mais coisas interessantes para aprontar com ele.

_Afinal... Meu "brinquedo" estava consertado... Era hora de "brincar" de novo... Ehehe._


End file.
